Switched
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: An accident during a mission causes Cobra Commander and Pathfinder to switch bodies, and the only one who seems to realize this, is Ambush. Can he, along with Psyche-Out, stop him from gaining access to GI Joe's secrets? CH. 2 now up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

Part 1

At a research facility out in the remote countryside, a team of scientists were going about their routines when all of a sudden, a loud blast rocked the facility, and they were all confronted by Destro, The Baroness and Cobra Commander. "By the orders of Cobra, surrender your research and your equipment!" The Baroness ordered.

"Vipers! Round up the scientists! We can use them as bargaining chips!" Destro added.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Lasseter, the head of the team asked.

"Isn't it obvious doctor?" Cobra Commander told, "We're taking you and your team hostage! This facility and everything in it now belongs to Cobra!"

"You can't do this! I won't allow it!"

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter!" Cobra Commander snapped his fingers, and the teams of Vipers holding Dr. Lasseter's team hostage held their guns to the scientists' heads, as Destro walked over to a large alcove.

"Is this the machine you're looking for?"

"Yes! Perfect! With this machine Destro, we can use it to give people abilities that we can use to conquer GI Joe, then the world!" Cobra Commander laughed with fiendish glee. "I want this machine, and all the research related to its design and function!" He demanded.

"Never! I will not let anything here fall into evil hands!" Dr. Lasseter yelled.

"Then you and your team will perish!" The Cobra forces armed their weapons they had trained on the researchers, but were interrupted by another loud blast.

"YO JOE!", came the battle cry that Cobra Commander knew all too well.

"It's the Joes! Get them!" Destro ordered as he, Cobra Commander and the rest of their forces went to meet them. Outside were Flint and several other members of the GI Joe team.

"Alright fang-face! Whatever you're after, we're not going to let you have it!" Flint barked.

"HA! Just try and stop me!" Cobra Commander taunted back.

"Have it your way!" Flint replied as the GI Joes engaged the Cobra forces. Several Joes charged into the fracas, including Salvo, Heavy-Duty, Ambush, Pathfinder and Beachhead.

During the firefight outside, Dr. Lasseter was busy ushering his team to safety, with Lifeline offering his assistance. Lift-Ticket was waiting for them in the Tomahawk.

"C'mon doctor, you're the last one." Lifeline said.

Outside, while the fighting was going on, Cobra Commander snuck away while everyone else was distracted. Except for Pathfinder, who saw that he was going back into the building.

"Flint! Cobra Commander is trying to sneak back into the building! I'm going after him!"

"Alright. Ambush, go with Pathfinder and find out what that reptile is up to."

"Right. YO JOE!" Ambush replied as he followed Pathfinder into the research facility.

"I have to make sure that Cobra doesn't get to my research. I have to stay." Dr. Lasseter told Lifeline.

"A foolish choice, doctor." Cobra Commander snarled, his gun pointed at the both of them.

"Not so fast snake-breath!" Pathfinder shouted as they exchanged gunfire.

"No! The equipment!" Dr. Lasseter shouted, running towards the lab.

"Dr. Lasseter, stop!" Lifeline called after him. Now Lifeline was faced with a difficult choice. Leave with Lift-Ticket, or stay without having to fire his sidearm.

"Unless you're gonna join the fight, we gotta move!" Lift-Ticket shouted from the cockpit.

"Get those people to safety, Lift-Ticket. I gotta make sure no one else gets hurt." Lifeline replied. Inside, Pathfinder had taken refuge behind a console, along with Ambush, periodically emerging only to fire their rifles, with Cobra Commander firing back at them.

"Looks like we got ourselves a stalemate here buddy." Ambush remarked.

"Patience Ambush. I'll think of something." Pathfinder replied. Then, when Cobra Commander had his back turned, Pathfinder jumped out from behind his hiding spot and tackled him to the floor. The building continued to shudder as the battle outside got closer.

"You fucking scumbag!" Ambush yelled as he saw Pathfinder get struck in the face, and fired his weapon, the bullet hitting the wall slightly above them.

"You think you can stop me jungle rat?" Cobra Commander growled, struggling under Pathfinder's grasp.

"I can try!" Pathfinder snarled through gritted teeth. The two of them rolled on the floor, punching and kicking each other, with Ambush waiting for the moment to fire his rifle at Cobra Commander without hitting Pathfinder. A blast from the weapons fire outside flew in and hit the control panel on the machine that Cobra was after, just as Cobra Commander and Pathfinder rolled onto the platform hooked up to it. They both screamed as they were enveloped by a bright blast of light from the alcove above. That was when the Joe team burst in.

"Pathfinder!" Ambush shouted, but Flint held him back. Finally, the machine shut itself off, with Pathfinder and Cobra Commander collapsing to the floor.

"What have you done to him?" Destro yelled at Flint when the Cobra forces entered the lab.

"Hey we're not the ones who fired on that thing, metal-face!" Ambush screamed.

"Ambush, at ease." Flint told him.

"If you hurt my buddy, you'll pay dearly!"

"Ha! As if I should care! Perhaps it is you who should suffer for hurting Cobra Commander!" Destro retorted.

"Fucking son of a bitch..."Ambush tried to lunge at Destro, but Flint kept a firm grip on him.

"I said at ease!"

"How should I know you didn't fire on the equipment? You could've done it on purpose." Destro continued to taunt them.

"Destro shut up or this time I will let Ambush have a go at you!" Flint growled as Destro helped Cobra Commander to his feet. His eyes fluttered open for a minute, and looking around, he had this peculiar feeling, because inside, he was not Cobra Commander_. Am I dead?_ Pathfinder thought as his eyes fell on his body lying a couple feet away. What Flint and everyone else didn't realize was that when the machine overloaded, it caused Pathfinder and Cobra Commander to switch bodies

"Make no mistake GI Joe, this is not over! Not by a long shot!" Destro snarled. "Come, Cobra Commander." He assisted Cobra Commander as they left the facility, with The Baroness keeping her gun trained on them. With the Cobra forces in retreat, Flint, Ambush and the rest of the GI Joe team were left to survey the damage. Ambush knelt down by Pathfinder as Lifeline was checking on him.

"How is he Lifeline?"

"Well, he's breathing, and his pulse is stable. But I'll know more once we get him back to headquarters." Lifeline replied.

"Dr. Lasseter, what was it you and your team were doing research on that would be of interest to Cobra?" Flint asked as the rest of Dr. Lasseter's assistants joined him when Lift-Ticket returned with them.

"My team and I specialize in finding out what it is that gives certain people, unusual abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Beachhead asked.

"Telepathy, psycho-kinesis, pre-cognition, those kind of abilities. Very little research has been done regarding those rare individuals who possess these gifts, so, I hope to change all that. I want to see if maybe there's a specific part of the brain that is developed in those who have these gifts, and if that's so, why them and not others?" Dr. Lasseter explained.

"And this contraption that Cobra was after, what's it supposed to do?" Ambush pointed at the machine which had zapped Pathfinder and Cobra Commander.

"This was supposed to facilitate direct thought transfer. In layman's terms, it would allow you to read another person's mind. Basically, it allows you to telepathically communicate with another person, and while hooked up to it, we would monitor which section of the brain is used, and whether or not it's a section of the brain that's normally dormant."

"Doctor, how would this help people?" Flint asked.

"Think about it. If you wanted to determine if someone was telling you the truth, normally one would have to use a polygraph, which can be inaccurate. This, is much more. It will make it easier in determining if someone is telling the truth or lying."

"What about those who have the ability to move objects with their minds? Can this machine monitor how they can do that?" Lifeline asked.

"Well, you have to understand, this is just a prototype," Dr. Lasseter said, "but yes, when re-calibrated, it can be used that way."

"This all sounds fascinating. But why would Cobra be interested in it?" Beachhead asked.

"Well, I suppose by having people who can move things with a simple thought, Cobra could find a way to turn them into a new kind of fighting force." Flint replied.

"Can we get back to headquarters? I don't want anything to happen to Pathfinder." Ambush told them, getting impatient.

"Yeah, we better head back. Dr. Lasseter, I hope that you and your colleagues can get all your equipment repaired so you can continue your research." Flint shook his hand.

"I'm just glad GI Joe showed up when they did.

* * *

><p>Back at headquarters, Pathfinder awoke and found himself in a recovery room in sick-bay. But inside, he was not Pathfinder<em>. GI Joe Headquarters? What am I doing here? <em>Cobra Commander thought, _have I been taken prisoner? _Then he saw his reflection in a mirror nearby, and discovered he was in Pathfinder's body. _Hmm, it would appear that when Dr. Lasseter's mind-reading machine overloaded, it caused me to switch bodies with jungle rat here._ A smile formed across his face. An evil smile. _Perhaps I can use this situation to my advantage. But I must also find a way to get back to our base. If Destro should find out what's happened, he could try to use it as the perfect excuse to take over, the treacherous bastard!_

* * *

><p>Pathfinder was equally confused when he found himself at Cobra's base<em>. Have I been captured?<em> After finding a mirror, he was shocked to find that the face staring back at him was not his, but Cobra Commander's. _What the hell did that machine do to me?_ Pathfinder was about to scream when Destro walked in, interrupting his thoughts.

"Your hood, Cobra Commander." Destro handed him a blue cloth with two eyeholes cut into it.

"Uh, oh. Ah, yes, thank you Destro." _At least my voice is still the same,_ Pathfinder thought as he put on the hood.

"We should give you a medical exam. You were hit by a massive beam of unknown energy." The Baroness added.

"Uh, what? No! Do not concern yourselves with such a trivial matter! I am perfectly fine! Now, I must be left alone! I will let you know of my next scheme to defeat the Joes when I am damn well ready! Do I make myself clear?"

"Very well."

"Yes Commander." Destro and The Baroness turned and walked away.

"Perhaps he was not affected by the blast after all." Destro remarked with his usual sarcasm.

"That may be. But something about him seemed a bit, off." The Baroness said.

"How so, my dear?"

"Did you not notice that he seemed to have a slight accent to his voice?"

"What type of accent?" Destro asked.

"I cannot describe it, but I know I heard one."

"Maybe it's a slight side effect from that machine. It'll probably wear off." But in the back of his mind, even Destro wasn't so sure. _Whew!_ Pathfinder thought, _they bought it. I guess when we got hit by that beam, I ended up switching bodies with ole fang-face. I just hope I can get back to Joe Headquarters before Cobra Commander can try to do anything while in my body_.

* * *

><p>Still in sick-bay, Cobra Commander was already working on a plot he could try while stuck inside Pathfinder's body. "Hey Pathfinder, good to see you up and about." Stretcher commented when he found him awake and alert as he came in to check on him.<p>

"Yes, and unless you have any more tests to run on me, I'd really like to get out of here and back to my duties."

"Well, since your vitals are all normal, I don't see any reason why you can't." Stretcher replied. "But, if you feel any vertigo, nausea, or anything else unusual, I want you to report back here, alright?"

"Of course." Pathfinder replied. Stretcher wasn't too sure why Pathfinder was so quick to leave, but then again, most of the Joes hated wasting time hanging around sick-bay when they had jobs to do. There was also something else that seemed off about Pathfinder, but Stretcher couldn't put his finger on it. _When I take over Joe Headquarters, you're on my list!_ Cobra Commander thought. As Pathfinder was leaving the room, that was when Ambush bumped into him.

"Watch it you klutz!" He snapped. Ambush was taken aback a bit.

"Whoa, sorry buddy. I just came to see how you were doing, that's all."

"Well as you can see, I'm doing perfectly fine. I'm a big boy you know, Ambush. I can take care of myself." But the sarcasm in Pathfinder's voice told Ambush otherwise. Normally, Pathfinder would be touched by Ambush's concern for him. This time, he seemed to resent it, and it disturbed him. Plus, Ambush also noticed that Pathfinder seemed to have no accent. Being from Florida, Pathfinder spoke with a slight southern lilt. This time, it had all but disappeared. Ambush couldn't put his finger on it, but Pathfinder appeared different to him somehow.

* * *

><p>Pathfinder rolled his eyes when Ambush came over to join him at the table he was sitting at in the mess hall for lunch that day. "Don't you have some place to be?" He asked as Ambush sat down.<p>

"Uh, no. We usually eat together, remember?"

"Oh, of course! How could I forget?" _You're next on the list too!_

"Pathfinder, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Pathfinder growled, slowly starting to lose patience. _I must find out where the Joes keep their secret files!_ Cobra Commander thought,_ but I can't do anything if this meddling moron insists on playing bodyguard! He is driving me mad!_ "Ambush-" Pathfinder was about to tell Ambush off, when they were interrupted by a dog growling at them. Law and his dog, Order, had come into the mess hall to grab a bite to eat, and when Order saw Pathfinder, that was when he started growling at him.

"What's up with Order?" Ambush asked.

"I don't know. Order, calm down." Law said to his companion. But Order wouldn't listen. He continued to growl at Pathfinder, then without warning, tried to lunge at him. It took nearly all of Law's strength to hold onto his leash. "Order! Stop!" Law shouted. Several people watched as Order almost broke free of Law's restraint on him, preparing to jump on Pathfinder, wanting to rip him to shreds.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog?" Pathfinder shouted.

"Order! Heel!" Law commanded. But still, Order kept barking. "I'm so sorry Pathfinder, Ambush. I have no idea what's gotten into him. Order! Bad dog!" Law scolded.

"You keep that flea-bitten mongrel away from me!" Pathfinder sneered.

"What did you call my dog?" Law asked, indignant. He did not like anyone insulting his friend, and his hands balled into fists.

"Uh, nothing Law." Ambush said, getting in between them. "Pathfinder's just having an off day, that's all."

"No it's not! Will everyone just leave me alone?" Pathfinder yelled and stormed off. The whole mess hall was in silent shock at what just occurred. Not just at Order wanting to attack Pathfinder for seemingly no apparent reason, but also with his resentment towards Ambush, who they all knew was his best friend. Sure they occasionally butted heads in much the same way Leatherneck and Wetsuit did, but they usually made up afterwards. They were like brothers. Law and Ambush were especially stunned at Pathfinder's sudden change in demeanor. But Order, still growling at Pathfinder as he left, knew that the person inside, was not him.

* * *

><p>After finally figuring out where the Enlisted Men's barracks were located, Cobra Commander, still occupying Pathfinder's body, found room which Pathfinder was assigned to and went inside. <em>Now, where would he keep his gun? <em>Cobra Commander thought, looking around the room. _Aha, there's that jungle rat's locker. _He dug around inside it, filled mostly with clothes, hoping to find a weapon of some type. _Here it is._ It was Pathfinder's side-arm. And unlike most of the weapons, this gun had bullets. _Now, to search for where information is kept so I can use it to finally defeat GI Joe once and for all!_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Beachhead was posted on sentry duty outside of the computer and file room where Mainframe was working when Pathfinder showed up. "Hey wait a minute Pathfinder," Beachhead told him when he tapped the panel that would allow him access into the room, "don't you remember? You don't have the proper clearance to enter."<p>

"Oh, right. I guess I did forget. How silly of me." Pathfinder replied with his usual sarcasm. He turned to leave, then without warning, turned back around to face Beachhead, pulling out his gun.

"What the-" BANG! Beachhead slumped out of his chair onto the floor. Pathfinder stood over him with a malevolent grin.

"Now I have the proper clearance." He tapped a couple buttons on the panel and after a few seconds the door slid open.

"Pathfinder, what are you-" BANG! Pathfinder shot Mainframe, and he crumpled to the floor, bleeding from a shot to the left side of his chest. Mainframe was still conscious, trying to crawl towards the computer terminal which Pathfinder sat down at, but passed out as Pathfinder started searching the computer files.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ambush went to see Psyche-Out. As a highly trained psychologist, Ambush figured he'd be the best person to help him find out what was wrong with Pathfinder. Seeing that his office door was open, Ambush went in. Psyche-Out didn't hear him enter the room as he was at his desk, going through his appointment schedule. Just as he took a sip of coffee, Ambush tapped him on the shoulder, causing Psyche-Out to spit coffee all over himself, and the desk. "Crap! Ambush, would you mind not sneaking up on me like that?"<p>

"Sorry." Ambush replied sheepishly.

"And I thought Snake-Eyes was bad enough at sneaking up on people." Psyche-Out wiped off shirt. "Anyway, you're not scheduled for another two weeks. What can I help you with?"

"Psyche-Out, Pathfinder is not himself." Ambush said.

"What do you mean, 'not himself'?" Psyche-Out raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we were on this mission, trying to stop Cobra from taking this mind-reading contraption when it overloaded, zapping both Pathfinder and Cobra Commander."

"Wait, hold on. Mind-reading contraption?" Now Psyche-Out was confused.

"I'm not kidding you. These scientists somehow built this machine which could allow two people to read other's thoughts, communicate, uh, telepathically. Of course, they said it was only a prototype."

"And now you believe that when both Pathfinder and Cobra Commander got caught in it when it overloaded, it somehow altered Pathfinder's personality?" Psyche-Out asked.

"Yes," Ambush replied, "But, I think it's more than that."

"I don't know Ambush," Psyche-Out sighed, "Every time you've told me about your little spats with Pathfinder, that's been the explanation you've given me most of the time.

"Well this is not an ordinary spat." Ambush said. "I think he really has changed."

"Yes, you said that you thought it was more than an altered personality. What did you mean by that?"

"I think it's, like Cobra Commander and Pathfinder, switched bodies." Psyche-Out tried not to laugh, especially since he had just sipped his coffee again.

"Ambush, have you been reading Sci-Fi's comic books?" He quipped.

"Damn it Psyche-Out!" Ambush snapped, slamming his fist on the desk, "I'm not making this up!"

"Calm down Ambush. I'm not saying that you are making things up. I mean, a total personality transfer, it just, sounds impossible."

"Well if you still don't believe me, get this. Order, Law's dog, he tried to attack Pathfinder for no reason. And he's never done that to him until now. Then Pathfinder calls Order a flea-bitten mongrel. Yet, he loves animals, and would never insult Law's dog. Not unless he wants to get his ass handed to him by Law, which would've happened if I hadn't gotten in between them." Ambush explained.

"Hmm, that sounds similar to the time when Duke and several high-ranking officers got replaced with synthoid replicas. Junkyard attacked them, seemingly for no apparent reason until was discovered they weren't real." Psyche-Out said.

"But Pathfinder was not replaced with a synthoid. I was there, so I would've seen it happen. And a synthoid would've melted if it got zapped by that machine. Now, are you gonna help me or not?" Ambush folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright." Psyche-Out got up. "But what do you intend to do once we've confronted Pathfinder?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have to contact the research lab, tell them what's happened." Ambush's eyes widened when he saw Psyche-Out grab his side-arm. "Whoa, uh Psyche-Out, you don't intend on killing him, do you?"

"It's just a safety precaution. After all, if you believe Cobra Commander is inhabiting Pathfinder's body, I think I'm going to need this." Psyche-Out checked his gun to make sure it was loaded.

"Well yeah, but, couldn't you like, run a brain scan on him or something?" Ambush asked.

"I'm a psychologist Ambush. That's not exactly my line of work." Psyche-Out replied with a chuckle, "Besides, I doubt that Cobra Commander would co-operate willingly for us to know if he is inside Pathfinder's body."

"Still, it's my buddy out there. I don't want him dead." Ambush told him.

"I'll do my best to incapacitate him. But, I'm not guaranteeing anything. I may be a psychologist, but I'm also a proficient marksman." Psyche-Out replied as he and Ambush left his office.

* * *

><p>Inside the room which Beachhead had been keeping sentry over, Pathfinder was still at the computer console attempting to break into its system. "Blast!" He cursed, after another one of his attempts to gain access had failed. Instead, he rifled through some of the file cabinets. "Doesn't GI Joe keep any top secret documents in here?" Pathfinder shouted, slamming the drawer shut. He sat back at the computer and tried again to gain access. Nothing. "If there's nothing top secret in here, what is so bloody important about this fucking room? Maybe I can contact Destro from here, tell him this was a total flop! UGH! Then I can get my body back!" This time, Pathfinder was successful in accessing Cobra's communications network from there, with Destro's face appearing on the screen, pissed off.<p>

"What the hell? How did you get this comm channel?" Destro fumed, seeing Pathfinder's face on the screen at his end.

"Damn it Destro! It's me, Cobra Commander, you idiot!"

"That is not possible! Cobra Commander is at this base right now!"

"Listen to me you metal-faced twit! I'm not Pathfinder! I'm just stuck inside his body! When we both got zapped by Dr. Lasseter's mind-reading machine when it overloaded, it caused us to switch bodies! That jungle rat's mind is inside my body!" Pathfinder yelled.

"We shall see about that!" Destro growled, then the screen went blank.

"Stupid metal-faced son of bitch!" Pathfinder spat.

* * *

><p>Outside, Psyche-Out and Ambush came around the corner, and found Beachhead lying on the floor, unconscious. "Beachhead!" They ran up to him. Kneeling beside him, Psyche-Out touched his neck, feeling for a pulse.<p>

"He's still breathing, and he's still got a pulse." That was when Beachhead's eye's fluttered open, and he tried to sit up. "Lie still Beachhead. You've been shot. Now, who did this to you?" Beachhead moaned in pain as he lifted his head.

"Pathfinder." He barely said before succumbing to unconsciousness again, his head lying back on the floor. Psyche-Out got up and pressed a button on the communications panel on the wall.

"Stretcher, Lifeline, Beachhead's been shot. We need medical assistance."

"On our way." Stretcher replied.

"Psyche-Out, Mainframe may be in there. He may be hurt too." Ambush said.

"Better bring two gurneys. Mainframe may also be wounded." Psyche-Out told Stretcher.

"So did Beachhead say who it was?" Ambush asked.

"Yeah. He said it was Pathfinder." Psyche-Out replied.

"Well that tears it Psyche-Out. Now I know for sure that Cobra Commander is inside Pathfinder's body. Pathfinder would never anything like this."

"I think I'm starting to see it that way too Ambush." Psyche-Out pulled out his gun. "If Cobra Commander wanted to know any of our secrets, they're kept in there. We got to stop him."

"Okay. Just, don't hurt Pathfinder." Ambush said as Psyche-Out tapped a sequence of buttons on the panel to gain access to the room. "Good luck." Ambush reluctantly pulled out his side-arm as he positioned himself on the other side of the door. As it slid open, Pathfinder had his gun ready as Psyche-Out dove into the room to confront him. Ambush stayed behind the corner as gunfire rang out. One bullet made a pinging sound as it hit Psyche-Out's chest plate. He managed to hit Pathfinder in the arm, but it wasn't enough.

"AAAUUGH!" Psyche-Out screamed in pain as a bullet got him a little above the chest plate. His gun fell from his hand from the loss of his grip, clattering on the floor.

"Psyche-Out!" Ambush tried to rush in and rescue him, but was forced to duck back as Pathfinder fired his gun at him, the bullet ricocheting off the wall into the hallway.

"Come any closer and you friend bites the dust!" Pathfinder snarled. Psyche-Out tried to reach for his gun, but Pathfinder kicked it out of his reach. He shoved Psyche-Out to the floor. Walking towards him, the gun aimed at him, Pathfinder had Psyche-Out backed into a corner. Psyche-Out was leaning on his elbow as he tried to stem the blood flow from his wound. Ambush peered around the doorframe, just enough to catch a glimpse of Mainframe, also lying on the floor.

"Let Psyche-Out and Mainframe go, snake-breath!" Ambush yelled.

"So, you've finally figured it out huh Ambush?" Pathfinder's voice dripped with disdain.

"I already knew you weren't Pathfinder! I knew it when Order tried to attack you! I knew it when you lost your accent! Now let Psyche-Out and Mainframe go!"

"Ha! Fat chance, dust-for-brains! Once I've finished with them, you're next! Just like that damn mongrel dog!" Ambush took a pot-shot a Pathfinder, but missed. He ducked as Pathfinder fired back.

"Ambush, hold your fire!" Psyche-Out told him.

"But Psyche-Out-"

"I said hold your fire! That's an order!"

"Listen to your friend Ambush. It'll be the last order he'll ever make!" Pathfinder said with an evil grin. He pointed the gun at Psyche-Out again.

"You're, not gonna shoot an unarmed man are you?" Psyche-Out asked.

"That's GI Joe's philosophy, not mine." Pathfinder sneered.

"If you kill me, you'll have all of GI Joe out for retribution. Do you really want that?"

"Don't try any of your psychological trickery on me! It's not going to work!" Pathfinder snapped, cocking the trigger. He had the gun aimed for Psyche-Out's head, between his eyes. Ambush saw this, and pointed his gun at Pathfinder's back. _I don't care if I disobey your orders, Psyche-Out,_ Ambush thought, _It's not worth losing your life over_. Psyche-Out squeezed his eyes shut, and raised his hand to his face, bracing himself for that final bullet...

BANG!

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I'll try to have part two up before you all go crazy from the cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched**

Part 2

THUD!

That final bullet never came. Psyche-Out opened his eyes, and saw that Pathfinder was lying in a heap on the floor. "Ambush?"

"Don't look at me." Ambush replied with a shrug. Then they noticed that a dart was sticking out of Pathfinder's neck. It was a tranquillizer dart. Stretcher and Lifeline finally came on the scene, along with some of their medical staff, and it was Stretcher who had fired the tranquillizer gun. "Stretcher! Lifeline! Thank god you showed up! Mainframe is also shot and he's in there. Psyche-Out's wounded too." Ambush told them. Stretcher looked after Beachhead while Lifeline tended to Mainframe.

"How is he Lifeline?" Psyche-Out asked.

"Pulse is thready and his breathing is weak. He may have a collapsed lung." Lifeline said as he placed an oxygen mask over Mainframe's mouth and nose after removing his helmet. "Stretcher, how's Beachhead?"

"Weak pulse, hardly breathing." Stretcher replied as he took off Beachhead's balaclava and placed an oxygen mask on him. With the help from their medical staff, Stretcher and Lifeline got Beachhead and Mainframe onto the gurneys they brought with them. "Get them prepped for surgery right away."

"Right" One of the medics replied as the hurriedly wheeled Beachhead and Mainframe to sick-bay.

"Are they gonna make it?" Ambush asked.

"Things could go either way for them Ambush." Lifeline replied. "They both need surgery, possibly blood transfusions."

"Lifeline, I'm going back to sick-bay to assist them in surgery." Stretcher told him.

"I'll join you soon." Lifeline examined Pathfinder's arm, where he had been shot earlier. "This is just a flesh wound." He commented as he wrapped Pathfinder's arm with gauze. Then he looked over Psyche-Out's wounds. "You'll need surgery to excise that bullet." Lifeline told him. "You're lucky it hit the strap here, slowing down its velocity, as it could've been a through-and-through."

"I don't feel lucky, because it hurts like hell." Psyche-Out groaned.

"Believe it. There would've been a lot more blood. And this dent here," Lifeline pointed at Psyche-Out's chest plate, "if you weren't wearing this, you'd be dead."

"Holy shit." Ambush commented. Lifeline packed Psyche-Out's wound with gauze.

"There. That should slow down any more bleeding for now. Just continue putting pressure on it. Ambush, I need you to assist Psyche-Out in getting to sick-bay. I'll take care of Pathfinder."

"Right." Ambush replied as helped Psyche-Out to his feet.

* * *

><p>While Stretcher and Lifeline were in surgery, Ambush waited beside Pathfinder, who was still unconscious from the sedative he was shot with. Several hours later, they were finished, and they joined Ambush in the room he was waiting in. "How are Beachhead and Mainframe?" Ambush asked as he got up.<p>

"It was touch and go at first, but they're both going to make it. Lucky for Beachhead, that vest he wears kept the bullet from going into his lung. All he needed was a blood transfusion. Mainframe was another matter. He had a collapsed lung, as Lifeline suspected, plus he also needed a blood transfusion. It's gonna take longer for Mainframe to recover." Stretcher said.

"And Psyche-Out?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Psyche-Out quipped as he came in to join them, a bandage covering the right side of his chest.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." Ambush remarked. "So what now? I mean, what do we do about Pathfinder?"

"It's obvious to me now that from what Ambush told me, and by this near carnage, that the personality inside Pathfinder is definitely not his, it's Cobra Commander's." Psyche-Out said.

"But how?" Stretcher asked.

"It must've happened when they were hit by that overload from Dr. Lasseter's mind-reading machine." Lifeline said.

"Well, I guess there's one way to find out." Stretcher wheeled out some equipment. With Lifeline's help, they attached a number of electrodes to Pathfinder's head.

"What's this?" Ambush asked.

"That brain scan you commented to me about earlier." Psyche-Out replied.

"Oh."

"With an EEG, we can get a brain-wave read-out, and then we can compare it to Pathfinder's scans, ones we took during his last physical." Lifeline said. "Since everyone's brain-wave patterns are unique, and if Cobra Commander's personality is in there, they won't match.

"How do we switch them back?" Ambush asked. "And, can it be done?"

"We'll have to contact Dr. Lasseter about getting them switched back. Perhaps he'll know what to do. Knowing Pathfinder, he'll find a way to escape the Cobra base, and join us there." Stretcher said. "Besides, it's got to be done soon."

"Why?"

"The sedative I shot Pathfinder, I mean, Cobra Commander with, it's only going to last seven hours."

"Can't you just, give him some more?" Ambush asked.

"It's very strong. Any more, and it'll send him into cardiac arrest."

"Well, here's a read-out of his brain-waves." Lifeline had with him two pieces of paper. "This is Pathfinder's scan from his last physical, and here is the current read-out." Ambush, Psyche-Out and Stretcher all had a look. "They don't match." They all turned to face the man lying on the bed.

"You were right Ambush." Psyche-Out said. "That may be Pathfinder's body lying there, but the person inside him, is not your friend."

* * *

><p>Back at the Cobra base, Destro, who had just found out about the personality switch, was on his way to confront Cobra Commander. Or, who he had thought, was Cobra Commander. Accompanying him was the Baroness. "How is it possible that the GI Joe says he's Cobra Commander?" She asked.<p>

"He told me that when Dr. Lasseter's mind-reading machine overloaded, it caused the personality transfer while he was struggling with that Tarzan boy." Destro replied.

"Oh I knew there was something not right with Cobra Commander."

"Normally that is true my dear. But, these are not normal circumstances." They both charged into the room where Cobra Commander was sitting. _Oh shit_, Pathfinder thought, _they must know about the personality change._

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled, hoping to think he still acting like Cobra Commander to them. "There had better be a damn good explanation for this unannounced intrusion!"

"You can cut the dramatics. We know you're not Cobra Commander." Destro said.

"What in the hell are you blabbering about? Are you blind? Of course it's me you fools!"

"On the contrary, Pathfinder, you the fool if you think we'll continue to believe this charade." The Baroness replied as she pointed her gun at him. That was when Cobra Commander made a run for it.

"Come back here!" Destro yelled as he and the Baroness gave chase, firing their weapons. _Aw man!_ Pathinder thought hurriedly as he dodged their gunfire, _I gotta find a way outta here!_

Up ahead, various Cobra Troopers and Vipers were going about their different routines, when they saw who they thought was Cobra Commander run past them. They all ducked as Destro and the Baroness ran past, firing their weapons.

"Stop him! He's not Cobra Commander!" The Baroness shouted.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Not Cobra Commander?"

"Must we explain everything?" Destro growled. "Just do as we say!" Even thought they were all confused, the troopers and Vipers obeyed their orders and joined in on the chase.

Entering what looked like an airplane hangar, Cobra Commander found exactly what he needed to escape the base. _I hope they don't mind if I borrow one of their hurricanes_, Pathfinder thought as he climbed into the open cockpit. With bullets hailing down on him, Cobra Commander got the door closed and he fired up the hurricane's engines.

"Blast!" Destro spat as the hurricane blasted through the roof of the base.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the Baroness.

"If I know him, he's probably on his way back to Dr. Lasseter's research facility." Destro replied.

Inside the hurricane, Cobra Commander could breathe easy now that he was away from the Cobra base. _Now to get back to headquarters_, Pathfinder thought, _I just hope they've contacted Dr. Lasseter, and that he can find a way to switch me back to my own body._

* * *

><p>"Flint, well, this is pleasant surprise." Dr Lasseter said when Flint and Duke, who was also with him, got in contact with the doctor. "How can I help out GI Joe today?"<p>

"Well doctor, it seems that when your mind-reading machine overloaded, it caused one of our men to switch bodies with Cobra Commander." Flint explained.

"Switch bodies?"

"Yes, his personality ended up in Cobra Commander's body, and vice versa." Dr. Lasseter was shocked at this revelation. "You, seemed surprised by this." Flint noticed.

"Indeed I am. It's incredible. A total personality transfer, and I thought such an idea was not possible."

"Well, apparently it is. And it's resulted in three of our men getting critically injured." Duke informed the doctor.

"Oh my god. I hope they're alright."

"They're fine Dr. Lasseter. Now, what I need to know is, can this personality transfer be reversed?" Flint asked.

"I believe so. If I re-calibrate the equipment, we can re-create the accident which caused the switch to happen. But I must warn you, it may not work. The fact that they switched bodies is a complete fluke. After all, I had thought such an occurrence was not possible. And another overload could be a shock to their systems. It could kill them." Dr. Lasseter explained.

"I understand, and it's a risk we'll have to take. Can you have your machine re-calibrated by the time my team arrives?

"It could take hours. And we also need to have Cobra Commander, or rather, his body here too."

"Thank you doctor. We'll see you shortly." Flint said.

"Flint, I want to go with you back to research lab. If this works, and Pathfinder gets his body back, I'll know." Ambush told him.

* * *

><p>Ambush, Stretcher and Flint were traveling back to the research facility, with Stretcher keeping an eye on Pathfinder in the back, who was still unconscious from the sedative. When Flint saw Pathfinder twitch, he pulled out his gun and trained it on him. "Whoa, relax Flint. He won't wake up for a while yet." Stretcher reassured him.<p>

"Then why was he moving?"

"Well, he's basically sleeping. Pathfinder most likely twitches during a regular sleep cycle, and I guess Cobra Commander does to, if he ever sleeps. Most people move in their sleep without realizing it." Stretcher replied.

"How long until the sedative wears off?" Flint asked.

"Probably another hour or so. I hope we're at Dr. Lasseter's lab before then."

"Can't you give him another dose?"

"As I explained to Ambush, not if you want to kill him." Stretcher said. "This sedative is just too strong for a second dose to be administered without the first dose wearing completely off."

"Then you better step on it Ambush. I don't to want to have Cobra Commander waking up until we have arrived at the research lab." Flint told him.

"Anything to get my buddy back to normal." Ambush replied as a beeping sound went off. Someone was trying to contact them. Flint pressed a button on the vehicle's communications panel, and Duke appeared on the screen.

"What's happening Duke?"

"I just received a message from Pathfinder. Or should I say, Pathfinder in Cobra Commander's body. Man I can't wait until this is over, it is just too damn confusing. He's managed to escape from Cobra's base, and wants to know whether to return to headquarters or meet you at Dr. Lasseter's lab."

"Patch him through here Duke." Flint replied as Duke's face disappeared from the screen, and was replaced with Cobra Commander's.

"Flint, are you on your way over to Dr. Lasseter's lab with my body?"

"Yes, we'll meet you there. Dr. Lasseter is re-calibrating his mind-reading machine right now in order to re-create the accident, and hopefully switch you back.

"Oh thank the great good lord." Cobra Commander replied. "I've been stuck in this body long enough. I just hope snake-face didn't try anything."

"Well, he tried to access our top secret files, and he also tried to kill Beachhead, Mainframe and Psyche-Out." Flint said.

"Geez Louise! Are they alright?"

"Don't worry about them, they survived. Although Mainframe's recovery is going to be a bit longer. He had a collapsed lung."

"That fang-faced asshole. Flint, permission to finish strangling him?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Only if Dr. Lasseter is successful in switching you back."

"Good. Cobra Commander is gonna learn that payback is a bitch." Everyone looked at each other as the screen went blank. Ambush chuckled a bit.

"Anyone else find it funny to hear Cobra Commander's voice talking about himself like that?" He quipped.

"Shut up and drive." Stretcher retorted.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the facility, Dr. Lasseter was waiting for them. "Dr. Lasseter, is your machine re-calibrated and ready to go?" Flint asked as he showed them to the lab.<p>

"I have everything all ready for the transfer. Where is the other person?"

"He hasn't arrived yet, but he'll be here shortly." Ambush replied as he and Stretcher carried Pathfinder's limp, unconscious body into the lab. They set him down on the floor, and no sooner had they done so, that he began to stir. Pathfinder was slowly regaining consciousness, and just before Ambush and Stretcher went to join Flint and Dr. Lasseter, he managed to grab Ambush's side-arm without him knowing it. "Are you sure this'll work?" Ambush asked Dr. Lasseter.

"As I said earlier, this is the first time a complete personality transfer has ever occurred and even then, I'm still perplexed as to how it happened in the first place. I have no idea if I'll be able to duplicate the circumstances that caused the original switch successfully."

"And I'll make sure that it doesn't happen!" Everyone turned around to face Pathfinder, fully awake, with Ambush's gun trained on them.

"Aw shit!" Ambush realized his gun was missing.

"Stretcher, got any more of that sedative?" Flint asked.

"Just say the word." Stretcher pointed the tranq gun at Pathfinder.

"I'd be careful with that." Pathfinder cocked the trigger on his gun. "Next time, never turn your backs on an enemy. Especially, one with a silent hand." Still pointing the gun, he stepped towards them. "Now, while we're here, perhaps I can continue where I left off."

"Oh no you don't!" Another voice shouted. Before Pathfinder could react, Cobra Commander rushed into the lab and tackled him to the floor. Everyone had been so distracted, they didn't hear him land the hurricane nearby.

"You think you can stop me, Tarzan boy?" Pathfinder growled.

"Just give me back my body!" Cobra Commander yelled.

"Hell no! I'm enjoying this! I intend to stay this way!" They rolled back and forth on the floor, punching and kicking each other, struggling under each other's grasp as Flint, Stretcher, Ambush and Dr. Lasseter watched.

"Now, Dr. Lasseter!" Flint commanded when they rolled onto the platform for the machine. Dr. Lasseter pulled the switch and the platform, along with the alcove above, enveloped Pathfinder and Cobra Commander in a bright beam of light. After several seconds, Dr. Lasseter pushed the switch back up, shutting the machine down, and Pathfinder and Cobra Commander slumped to the floor. That was when the entrance to the research facility blew apart, and the Cobra forces burst in, led by Destro and the Baroness.

"You Joes are really going to pay this time!" Destro growled.

"Relax Destro, don't get your panties in a twist." Flint quipped.

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"You got your brave leader back, in his proper body this time." Stretcher added with a hint of sarcasm.

"He better be." The Baroness sneered as she and Destro picked Cobra Commander up and helped him to his feet.

"Perhaps we should take your friend as well, then we'll know for sure if Cobra Commander is back in the correct body. " Destro went to grab Pathfinder, who was still unconscious, but Ambush stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it."

"Relax, it was only a joke." Destro said.

"You have a terrible sense of humour Destro." Ambush retorted.

"I'm not going to take your friend, but I'm going to do this." Destro pulled out his gun and fired it at the mind-reading machine just as Ambush and Dr. Lasseter were helping Pathfinder to his feet.

"Watch it asshole!" Ambush shouted as he and Dr. Lasseter shielded themselves from the flying debris.

"My machine!" Dr. Lasseter cried when the dust settled. "My life's work! Do you have any idea how long it took to build it? And how much money it cost?"

"You're very smart doctor. I'm sure you'll come up with a way to start over." The Baroness remarked sarcastically as she, Destro and the rest of the Cobra forces left, taking Cobra Commander with them, still passed out.

"They ruined everything." Dr. Lasseter said as he surveyed the damage.

"Sorry that they destroyed your work." Flint told him.

"No need to apologize, Flint." Dr. Lasseter sighed. "Perhaps, it's for the best."

"Hey, don't give up doctor. If you let Cobra stop you, they win." Stretcher said.

"Stretcher's right. Your idea about your machine replacing the polygraph is very intriguing. And if Cobra gives you any more trouble, just let us know." Flint added.

* * *

><p>On the way back to headquarters, Pathfinder slowly started to wake up in the back of the vehicle. "Ugh, my head feels like it's in a vice." He groaned, trying to sit up.<p>

"Take it easy Pathfinder." Stretcher helped him to lie back down.

"Wait a minute Stretcher." Ambush interrupted. "Pathfinder, what are your parents' names?"

"William and Peggy Iannotti. Why?"

"You hear that Stretcher? Cobra Commander would never know that information! The switch worked! He's back!" Ambush whooped for joy.

"Of course I'm back Ambush. No need to make a big deal of it." Pathfinder said.

"We're all happy you're back." Stretcher laughed. "Now, try to get some rest. We'll let you know when we've arrived at headquarters."

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the perimeter fence entrance that surrounded headquarters, Law was there to greet them, and he had Order sniff around their vehicle. Those Cobras were sneaky, and Law simply wanted to make sure they hadn't tried to sneak anything suspicious on board. When Order found Pathfinder resting in the back, this time, he poked and prodded him with his nose and licked his face. "Huh?" Pathfinder opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey, Order, down boy. Not the face, you're tickling me."<p>

"What's going on here?" Law was confused. "Earlier, Order was almost ready to tear you to shreds."

"It's a long story Law." Flint told him.

"Well, maybe you can tell me all about it after I get off duty."

"I'm sure Ambush will tell you everything. Right Ambush?" Flint asked him.

"Right Flint." Ambush replied as Law opened the perimeter fence entrance to let them onto the base.

* * *

><p>"Weird day yesterday huh?" Ambush asked the next day as he and Pathfinder were getting their breakfast in the mess hall.<p>

"Tell me about it." Pathfinder replied. "I thought I was gonna be stuck in reptile-breath's body forever." They sat down at their usual table, and after getting his breakfast, Psyche-Out walked up to them.

"Room for one more?" He asked.

"Sure. Pull up a chair." Ambush said.

"How's the shoulder?" Pathfinder asked him as he sat down.

"It's still sore. But Lifeline has assured me that there's no permanent damage." Psyche-Out replied.

"You're not taking any painkillers for it?" Ambush asked him. "Last time I got wounded, I was put on a T3 regimen."

"Only because you got shot in the ass." Pathfinder chuckled.

"Hey, you try getting shot in the ass, then sit down afterwards. It's really painful."

"See this Ambush?" Pathfinder rubbed his index finger and thumb together. "It's the world's smallest violin and it's playing a song just for you."

"I guess you can tell he's back huh?" Ambush remarked sarcastically to Psyche-Out. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"How are Beachhead and Mainframe?" Pathfinder asked. "Are they okay?"

"They both regained consciousness and are expected to make a full recovery." Psyche-Out replied.

"Thank god." Pathfinder was relieved at that bit of news. "Still, I can't help but feel bad for what was done to them. And you."

"It wasn't your fault buddy. You were stuck in a different body." Ambush told him.

"Maybe so Ambush, but it was still my face they saw before they got shot." Pathfinder said.

"Relax Pathfinder. They'll both understand when I explain everything to them." Psyche-Out replied.

"Yeah, leave that up to Psyche-Out." Ambush added. "Now, what I'd like to know, is did you get a look at Cobra Commander's face while you were in his body?"

"I'm curious too." Psyche-Out said. "I don't pay attention to rumours, but some of the Joes think he's a reptilian humanoid from another planet."

"He's not a mutant, and he's not an alien." Pathfinder laughed. "All I can say is that he's monstrously ugly. Even I was glad when Destro handed me that blue hood he wears. I originally thought for a moment that Dr. Lasseter's mind-reading machine did that to his face when it overloaded." They all cringed and laughed as he continued to tell them all about everything else that had happened.

The End


End file.
